Juramento
by Suigin Walker
Summary: Porque verlos heridos, perderlos, equivalía a que su mundo se destruyera. Por eso esa noche se hizo un juramento. Haru Centric / Ligero HibaHaru.


**Disclamer: **KHR no me pertenece es propiedad de Akira Amano, yo solo utilizo a sus personajes, este fic no tiene fines de lucro.

**Summary: **Porque verlos heridos, perderlos, equivalía a que su mundo se destruyera. Por eso esa noche se hizo un juramento. Haru Centric / Ligero HibaHaru-Creo que es ligero no estoy segura -

**Tiempo: Capitulo 238 del manga.**

**Juramento**

La vida siempre está llena de sorpresas, Miura Haru creía que era parte de su destino. ¡Y vaya destino que toco a su puerta! , pero no se arrepiente porque en realidad no hay nada de lo que arrepentirse en primer lugar, tiene amigos no está sola, está enamorada y eso es todo lo que le importa ahora.

La ignorancia le molestaba, verlos heridos sin saber el motivo, las palabras nerviosas que pronunciaban cuando ellas estaban por deducir que algo raro pasaba, fueron ingenuas al creer que nada malo ocurría.

-Pertenecemos a la Mafia-el recuerdo de la voz de Tsuna era seria, cortante, impregnada con la culpa.

Ella creía que era un juego, que el hombre que amaba estaba algo loco, pero el amor le cegó y aceptando ese hecho, se vio involucrada en todo este asunto del submundo, no lloro frente a él, lo hizo en los brazos de Bianchi que era de entre las mujeres la mejor que sabría reconfortarla.

Lloro con Kyoko en su cuarto, ambas lloraron se acompañaron en el dolor como dos buenas amigas hasta que se cansaron hasta que la noche cayo. Se seco las lagrimas con la manga del piyama, vio el techo del cuarto, a su lado estaba Kyoko, quien junto con ella decidieron dormir en la misma habitación ese día.

Faltaban pocos días para el encuentro del juego Choice, imagino a sus amigos y a Tsuna peleando, recibiendo heridas en su lugar, en el de ambas, y nuevamente comenzó a llorar en silencio mordiéndose el labio para no sollozar y despertar a su amiga, que seguramente estaba igual de afectada por el nuevo panorama que tenía toda esta situación contra Millefiore.

Lo peor de todo fue lo que Tsuna le dijo mientras le explicaba la situación.

-Dentro de 10 años en este tiempo, yo estoy muerto-

En el exacto momento en que escucho aquello, sintió deseos de abrazar a Tsuna, de decirle que no le tomara el pelo, que no podía irse, que no podía dejarla sola. Pero no lo hizo, porque desde luego sabe que ella no es la que tiene el corazón de Tsuna en sus manos.

Siempre lo supo

Sin embargo la ligera esperanza de tener alguien a quien amar, es tentadora mas si esa persona llega a corresponderte, si era una romántica empedernida, una tonta chica que siempre había leído cuentos de hadas, donde las protagonistas estaban con su príncipe azul, por ende sentía envidia de Kyoko que al tenerlo cerca no se daba cuenta, pero no decía nada permanecía callada porque intuía que tal vez , solo tal vez Kyoko se daría cuenta y amaría a Tsuna, porque Tsuna merece ser amado por la chica que quiere, y no por la chica que es su amiga y pretendiente a la vez.

No lo soporta, sale despacio de la cama, cubre a Kyoko con la sabana y decide vagar por las instalaciones de la base para distraerse camina y camina viendo como sus pies se mueven no tiene intenciones de seguir viendo al frente, no por ahora.

Hasta que siente que su cuerpo choca con otro unos cuantos centímetros más alto, y ella eleva la mirada y se encuentra con los ojos azules de Hibari, que le atraviesan el cuerpo, como si fuera una serpiente esperando a que el conejo se descuide.

-¡Ah go-go-go menasai, enserio lo siento desu!- se disculpa la castaña apartándose y haciendo una reverencia, de lo poco que conoce a Hibari entiende que meterse con el ocasiona problemas.

Pero el no responde se queda recto, ausente , como si nada hubiera chocado con él, es entonces que se precipita contra ella, ambos caen, y cuando Haru quiere entender que ocurre, se da cuenta de las heridas y moretones que tiene Hibari.

-_"A estado entrenando sin cesar"-_Trata de levantarse y finalmente termina sentada, y con la cabeza de Hibari en su estomago, el está dormido por el sobreesfuerzo y ella solo le mira con ternura-_"Porque los chicos…siempre tiene que llevarse la peor parte"-_Y las lagrimas vuelven a caer, y mojan el cabello negro del Guardián de la Nube, las pupilas café de Haru se contraen al darse cuenta de su error y se seca las lagrimas de nuevo, no quiere llorar porque la hace sentirse débil e inútil, más de lo que ya se siente.

Con algo de esfuerzo logra apoyar el cuerpo de Kyoya sobre su hombro, con una de sus manos, sosteniéndole el brazo que rodea su hombro y con el otro la cintura del pelinegro, que al estar dormido arrastra los pies, lo lleva hasta el cuarto de la enfermería en el cual Chrome estaba días antes, lo coloca en una de las camas y busca el kit de primeros auxilios, saca un poco de algodón y alcohol , moja el pedazo de algodón con el y con delicadeza lo pasa sobre las heridas de Hibari desinfectando los rasguños de su cara y alguna que otra cortada.

Y siente como la mano de Hibari detiene sus acciones, tomando su muñeca, ella da un respingo y nota como él clava su mirada azul en ella, la palidez de la tez del chico no le ayuda ya que parece como si estuviera enfrente de un fantasma.

-¿Qué crees que haces herbívora?-le interroga, aplicando algo de presión en su muñeca.

-Curando tus heridas-le responde no tiene miedo, ya está harta de todo como para molestarse en tener miedo de Hibari-Te desmayaste por el sobreesfuerzo, por eso te traje aquí descansa, mañana podrás seguir mordiendo hasta la muerte a los demás-declara como si fuera una orden a seguir.

-No tengo porque hacerte caso-espeta él mientras trata de levantarse.

Pero no puede porque los brazos de Haru le rodean el cuello, lo está abrasando, el aun está en la cama y ella también, está llorando, ya no puede detener este sentimiento que le carcome el alma, le duele, todo en su corazón le duele, tiene miedo.

-¡Basta, que no entiendes que no puedes más por hoy, no te esfuerces!-le grita, está llorando empando la ropa de Hibari-Porque motivo todos ustedes, son así…-silencio-Porque no son capaces de entender q-que nosotras, que yo-mas lagrimas cayendo sin piedad-¡Si cualquiera de ustedes muere, mi mundo se destruye!-y ya lo ha dicho , lo que quiso decirle a Tsuna, pero no se atrevió pensando que tal vez esa confesión solo haría que Tsuna se sintiera culpable de hacerla sufrir-Todos ustedes, son mis amigos no importa si pasan diez años o 20 o más yo quiero seguir al lado de todos, porque ustedes son los primeros amigos, verdaderos que tengo, son mi mundo, p-por e-so, por favor, por favor descansa , deja que tu cuerpo se cure, déjame ser útil-y las palabras ya no salen, porque está llorando empapando el hombro de Hibari y la almohada de la cama.

Hibari no dice nada, porque no sabe que decir ante esto, por un momento piensa en apartarse, pero extrañamente no lo hace, porque la palabra "amigo" suena de manera dulce y confortante de los labios de Haru, y el sueño le invade la causa es al aroma floral que desprende el cabello castaño de la chica, y la respiración entrecortada de la chica por los lloros son una música que le obliga a colocar una mano en su cabeza de la fémina y acariciarla con ternura.

Es extraño, nuevo e intrigante.

Al siguiente segundo que dice

-Haces alusión a tu nombre-en un susurro cerca de su oreja.

Haru ya está dormida y Hibari le sigue fascinado con el olor a flores que desprende los cabellos castaños, y la aparta haciéndole un lugar en la cama y ve sus labios, que son de color coral, sonríe con malicia, tras parpadear confundido, y se acerca de manera lenta y la besa en los labios tan rápido que no pareciera haber sido siquiera un roce y se duerme a su lado porque el sueño le vence , no es un pecado es simplemente el costo por hacerle quedar quieto en cama, en vez de dejarle entrenar un poco mas y ser oyente de su discurso y consolarla en su llanto

Esa noche antes de caer dormida Haru se hizo un juramento, protegería los corazones de sus amigos, sería un soporte porque de otra no le quedaba, pero sería un soporte que siempre les brindaría una sonrisa, les ayudaría a curar sus heridas, y los acompañaría en las buenas y las malas, los acercaría a todos poco a poco, haría que la distancia de los fríos del grupo se rompiera de vez en cuando. Sería uno de los dos pilares , porque Kyoko era el otro pilar, porque ellas serian quienes se desvelarían preocupadas por la seguridad de los demás, quienes llorarían más en los funerales – que no deseaba que ocurriesen, pero serian inevitables algún día-.

Mientras tanto ella soñaría con la sonrisa de todos, con un futuro nuevo y por sobre todas las cosas encontrar a alguien que le correspondiera. Y algo le decía que esa persona estaba cerca.

Solo faltaba saber quién era.

**END**

**N/A: Me siento satisfecha al escribir este One-shot, siento que he dejado a los personajes en un casi perfecto IC- aunque lo dudo, tomando en cuenta el comportamiento de Hibari en este fic-Eso si me encanta Haru y creo saber cómo se siente con respecto a la situación, lo digo porque yo me sentiría igual y haría lo mismo que ella, tratar de ser útil en lo posible, en fin espero que les allá gustado el fic**


End file.
